


Störfaktor

by RobinCase



Category: Tatort
Genre: Gen, Jealousy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinCase/pseuds/RobinCase
Summary: Till beobachtet. Und was er sieht, stört ihn. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen.





	Störfaktor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/gifts).



> Inzwischen hab ich schon ziemlich lange nichts mehr zum Tatort geschrieben, aber dann hab ich einen Kommentar von cricri gelesen (Danke nochmal dafür :) ), einen alten Berliner Tatort gesehn und schwups: Schon war ich wieder begeistert. Es ist nur ein ganz kurzer Schnipsel, aber irgendwie kam es so über mich. Ich finde sowieso, dass es viel zu wenige Berlin-Geschichten gibt...
> 
> Habt einen schönen Tag und Liebe Grüße  
> Robin

 

Störfaktor

 

Das passte einfach nicht.

Diese Blicke. Felix flirtete nicht, nie. Nie ging er auf Frauen zu. Und auch wenn sich mal die ein oder andere an ihn heranwagte, er ging nie darauf ein. Es war so untypisch für ihn sich mit einer Frau zu treffen. Sogar mehrmals zu treffen. So als ob es wirklich was Ernstes wäre.

Nicht so etwas wie einer seiner eigenen harmlosen Flirts. Klar, er hätte auch nichts dagegen, wenn da mal etwas mehr draus würde, aber gegen einen lockeren Abend zu zweit ohne großartige Folgen und Verpflichtungen hatte er jetzt auch nicht unbedingt etwas einzuwenden. Es machte schlicht Spaß, war ein gutes Gefühl. Zu wissen, dass er immer noch gut ankam. Da musste es auch nichts Ernstes sein.

Aber Felix war anders. Wenn überhaupt, woran Till bisher stark gezweifelt hatte, dann suchte Felix nach jemandem, der ihm Sicherheit gab, der seinen Beruf und seinen Sohn akzeptierte. Aus zumindest teilweise eigener Erfahrung wusste er, dass es sehr, sehr schwierig war so jemanden zu finden. Er selbst hatte seine Lösung gefunden. Aber Felix war ihm bisher eher so vorgekommen, als ob Arbeit und Kind ihm völlig reichen würden, als ob er sich gar keine Frau in seinem Leben wünschte.

Aber jetzt war da eine. Schmal und schwarzhaarig, relativ unauffällig eigentlich, aber Felix warf ihr immer wieder diese Blicke zu. So aufmerksam und irgendwie warm.

Till sah sie inzwischen so oft, allein wenn sie mal wieder aus irgendwelchen Gründen kurz in ihrem gemeinsamen Büro vorbeigeschneit kam, dass sie Felix schon echt nah sein musste. Auf seine Frage hatte Felix nur geantwortet, sie hieße Susanne und sie hätten sich vor zwei Wochen im Supermarkt kennen gelernt. Im Supermarkt, also ehrlich. Und überhaupt, es passte irgendwie einfach nicht zu Felix sich zu verlieben.

Es passte überhaupt nicht.

„Felix?“  
Zwei braune Augen, die ihn über den Schreibtisch hinweg ansahen.  
„Hast du Lust heut Abend mal wieder was trinken zu gehn?“  
Ein entschuldigender Blick.  
„Ne, tut mir Leid, ich wollte nachher noch mit Susanne was essen...“

Ihm passte es überhaupt nicht.


End file.
